A display device such as a liquid crystal display device applies video signals supplied from a driver IC to a plurality of signal lines disposed in a display area in displaying an image. Display devices in recent years have higher resolutions and many of them have many pixels. Mobile devices typified by smart phones also have higher resolution display devices. On the other hand, since the sizes of display devices of mobile devices such as smart phones are small, the area in which wiring is disposed is limited. Accordingly, there is a proposed structure that assigns N signal lines in a display area to one lead wire from a driver IC and switches the destination of video signals using a switchover circuit provided between the driver IC and the display area to achieve high resolutions within the limited area, thereby reducing the number of wires between signal lines of the driver IC and signal lines of the display area.
Many of mobile devices in recent years not only display pictures, but also have various wireless communication functions such as Wi-Fi and NFC (Near Field Communication).
On the other hand, a display device with a switch circuit as described in PTL 1 has a problem in that the high frequency pulses of control signals used for switch operation of a switch circuit become EMI noise sources and have harmful effects on wireless communication of smart phones or the like.
Accordingly, embodiments of the invention address the above problem with an object of providing a display device that can minimize noise caused by high frequency pulses from a signal selection circuit.